Last Token of Love
by SaWa-San
Summary: AuEnding to Resident Evil Zero BR What if Billy gave Rebecca another token than the one she took from him? What if it was a token of love...


** Last Token of Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters. I'm only "borrowing" some of them for my Story here.

Another one-shot from me, this time about Rebecca and Billy after they made it out of the Umbrella Facility in Zero.  
ENNNNJJJOOOOOYYYYYY!!!!

* * *

**Story Start**

"Finally made it!" Billy sighed and let his tired body fall down on the lush grass. He noticed Rebecca step beside him, her gaze directed at the horizon and the half hidden sun.

In all his life he had never met such a strong willed and yet gentle girl – no, woman. Only eighteen years old and she had already seen more horrors then most people saw their whole life watching horror-movies. She had fought against un-dead monsters with no more then just a gun and seeing them rip apart other human flesh turning those into one of them. Stumbling from one horror to the next she had fought her way through each single one with her mind only set on surviving this nightmare. And now, after al this he still saw the will to fight in eyes and in her stance. When looking back upon all he had experienced with her from the moment he had met her on the train and shortly after rescued her from some weird leech-monster to the moment he had finished of that dreadful leech-queen he couldn't fully push away the feelings that had developed inside of him during those hours with her together in the train and the mansion. For a moment Billy considered going with her to stay by her side until she was save and out of harms way - for you never knew what still lurked in this forest. He dismissed that thought quickly, knowing that it couldn't and shouldn't be. Yet he wondered from where that thought had taken form inside of him.

Still he kept on staring at her soft features for a while longer, locking it deep inside of his memory as to not forget. For to forget would be like betraying her for what she did for him, for what she had done to him.

It was true; he had always been a loner, making things the way he thought were right, not considering what others may think of him. The only time he had considered himself part of the team, part of the pack had been during those weeks with his comrades in the jungle. But alas, that had ended quite tragic and Billy had vowed to himself never to let such foolish feelings like friendship take control of him again.

Yet they had. They had crept in secret without him noticing into his heart. And only a few steps away from him was the one responsible for this.

But was it really just friendship? He didn't really believe so although he had tried to make himself think that way. It had been useless in the end to try something so foolish and yet he didn't know what to do, what to say. They would have to go their separate ways as soon as possible and saying something so completely wrong would make it only worse. He gave an inward sigh and pushed himself into a sitting position when the girl beside him pointed to something over the treetops beneath the small hillside.

"That must be the mansion Enrico was talking about." Rebecca said and pointed to a big rooftop peeking out between the trees. She took a quick glance at Billy before turning away again as not to blush. She didn't understand quite why she did it, but there was something about this young man that made her feel save and secure. At first she hadn't trusted him, thinking he was a brutal murder only out to kill everyone that got in his way.

It had turned out quite different than she would have ever believed could be possible. He had – after trying to intimidate and mock her – rescued her and eventually she had teamed up with him to at least have a slight chance against all those mutated monsters back there at the now destroyed train and Training-Facility. It had taken them long hours of search - and a good bit of luck as well – to get out of there. She had even lied to her commander about Billy once, but she hadn't and still didn't care about it, it had just been the right thing to do for her. Billy had rescued her life more then once and staying by his side had given her enough strength to get through this all.

During that time she had developed feelings for him she had thought could not exist for a guy she had only met hours ago and in such a strange place. Yet they had slowly started to invade her heart and now she couldn't deny them anymore.

And with them came the knowledge that such a relationship between them could never be. He was still on the run, since everyone else still believed he had killed 23 people. And she was still a part of S.T.A.R.S. and had to team up with her comrades again. If she took Billy along with her he would soon again be under arrest and thus be brought to his execution as soon as they reached Racoon City. But it also struck her that he would be followed if she left him now. She thought about it for a moment, then bent down and removed with one short pull Billy's tag from his neck.

He got up startled as Rebecca looked at his tag she now had on her hand for a moment before putting it around her own neck.

"Officially, Billy Coen is now dead."

He gaped at her for a split second but had to chuckle then, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'm just another Zombie now, I guess…"

He saw her turn to him and also faced her. There was a moment of quiet between them as they just looked at each other, unsaid words passing in their eyes. Then Rebecca slowly saluted and Billy understood. He saluted her in return and after a while she turned and started to leave.

And in that moment Billy's heart decided to overhear his minds protest and took over his body. His hand reached out and grasped Rebecca's wrist. He pulled her towards him, as she turned around startled. Before she could say anything he had his other arm wrapped around her waist and pressed his lips gently against hers.

Rebecca's eyes widened in wonder, but she recovered quickly. Her eyes fell shut as she leaned into Billy's strong and muscular body returning the sweet and wonderful kiss. Yes, this was the way it should be, the way she wanted it to be. Her heart beat faster as the seconds passed them by unnoticed. Right now it was just him and only him she could think about. Forgotten was her mission or the horrors that she had seen. Forgotten the pain at seeing her comrade die or having to shoot him to release him from his pain. Forgotten that anything else existed on this planet but the two of them. She sighed against his lips and felt a tinny grin spread on them. Oh, how she wished this could last forever…

But alas it could no last and their lips slowly drew apart. A little out of breath she opened her eyes to be met by his soft gaze. His eyes seemed to be full of sorrow and longing and something else her heart knew was true but her mind didn't want to believe.

He brushed his lips with hers one last time before releasing her wrist.

"Fare well…" he whispered and turned around, slowly disappearing into the forest. She watched him leave, her fingertips coming to rest on her lips. She felt tears gather in her eyes. She wiped them of with the back of her hand and squared her shoulders. She would not cry and she would not regret.

With a small smile on her lips she headed into the woods, determined to reach the old mansion and find her lost comrades.

** Story End **

**

* * *

**

Well…? How did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW… PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
